


Up High and (not-so) Dry

by SucculentStrawberries



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Accidental wetting, Clothed Wetting, Desperation, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Wetting, i wasn't sure if the requester wanted the ship or not so it's left kind of up to your interpretation, there might be some shipping content if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SucculentStrawberries/pseuds/SucculentStrawberries
Summary: Team Plasma's King finds himself making some difficult, split-second decisions for the sake of his missions, even if they come at a personal cost he wasn't quite anticipating...Can he call himself such a title if he's still dealing with childish struggles?





	Up High and (not-so) Dry

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, the good ol' Ferris Wheel Scene (TM), but with pee and humiliation lmao. This was requested quite a while ago on another website, but unfortunately the past two years have gotten in the way of most of my drafted projects and kept putting me on writing breaks. I've finally had the good fortune to finish it up though, so I hope any N fans like this! 
> 
> Despite adoring pokemon, I'm not used to writing characters for this fandom, so it was a bit of a struggle to find N's voice and figure out how to write the trainer character! I don't really like the main game trainers talking, and I felt like if I had given her actual dialogue it would have drawn the focus away from him. I'm not sure how successful it is, but it was fun to try something new and I did do the best I could on it (this draft went through a lot of rewritten scenes and possible ideas before I figured out what I felt flowed best)!

This city was like one of the mazes in his childhood puzzle books, twisting and turning, full of endless paths and dead ends. According to his pamphlet, Nimbasa was one of the biggest cities in Unova though, so it was to be expected. Of course, just because he'd expected it, didn't mean he was comfortable with it.  
  
These modern buildings seemed to tower over everything else, even more so than the stone walls of the castle, and without the comforting cracks and tendrils of ivy to hint at life. No, instead he was surrounded by cold metal and glaring glass windows, passing alleys full of trashcans and struggling to dodge the seemingly _endless_ sea of people bustling around. Feeling his pulse spike as he turned onto a wider street in the hopes of escaping, only to be met with an even _bigger_ crowd, he reached a hand up to toy with the large object tied around his neck, twisting it this way and that as he tried to find a place to get out of everyone's way.  
  
Finally, he found a sheltered spot against a wall, his chest quivering with quickened breaths as he tried to calm down and regain his bearings. Avoiding eye contact with the people rushing past him, he flipped through the pamphlet again until he found the city map, green gaze scanning over the rainbow of differently-coloured lines. He'd been rushing around so much in the last couple of hours, it was hard to tell where he'd even started! Drawing his lower lip between his teeth, he ran his fingers along different sections of the page, finally drawing a conclusion to where he'd ended up, on the same street as the Pokemon Musical Hall. Right. So to get to the amusement park, he'd have to head...all the way back to the other end of the city...  
  
As he tried to plan his route on the map, it came to his attention that his legs had crossed where he was standing, the one on top jiggling. He quickly stilled himself and straightened up, toying with his necklace again as a slight flush dusted his cheeks. A quick glance around showed that no one seemed to have paid him any mind, but that knowledge didn't settle his nerves. He'd been trying to ignore his growing desire for a restroom for a while now, but it was beginning to become difficult to cast something _so insistent_ from his mind.  
  
Maybe he could duck into the Pokemon Center for a mome-no, that would take him too far out of the way, especially having to fight through crowds like these. His team's plans were finally starting to come together, and they were relying on him to be there in case they required backup. He had to hurry to the meeting place before they started, unless he wanted to risk them getting caught. He was not only their leader, but their _king._ He had responsibilities.  
  
He hadn't had the chance to actually visit many amusement areas due to his rather isolated childhood, but from what he'd read, they usually had restrooms. If he was truly desperate by the time he arrived there, he could locate one before meeting his team members if it was close enough, he reasoned. With that in mind, he folded the pamphlet up, stuck it in his pocket, and set out into the crowds again...  
  
~~~  
  
Even having planned the shortest route, it still ended up taking him around _forty minutes_ to actually make it to the amusement area. Making his way through the entrance, he paused in awe as his surroundings demanded his attention. All of the attractions were brightly-coloured, and he could see the ferris wheel in the far distance, with the stunning architecture he'd admired so many times in books. Perhaps once all of this was over, he could take a ride. That would be nice.  
  
What would be nicer though would be rushing into the nearest restroom before he _completely exploded._  
  
He'd barely been able to walk straight by the last twenty minutes of his trip here, and every moment he was standing here was a battle to keep from hopping around. He'd taken to messing with the bracelets around his left wrist to avoid the constant temptation of shoving his hands between his legs, a soft moan escaping his lips as he continued scanning the area.  
  
_Where is it? Where is it?_  
  
Setting off with a carefully-controlled speedwalk, he slipped through the handful of park-goers, glancing around with increasing desperation. It had to be here somewhere!  
  
It would probably be faster to just ask someone here, but the truth of the matter was he couldn't stand the thought, his stomach churning at the very notion. He hadn't had any problem voicing such needs back home, but those were people he _knew,_ people who had raised him for years. His caretakers, Ghetis, he could tell them if he was struggling. But once he'd gotten out into the real world, so _crammed_ with people, with such different buildings and _all_ of the social rules for conversations that he was still getting the hang of...it was just so intimidating, so foreign. He didn't know enough to feel comfortable talking to these strangers, not for anything except the proper liberation of pokemon.  
  
As another urgent wave crashed through him he stopped walking altogether, pressing his thighs against each other as casually as he could. Arceus, he would take the forest over this place in a heartbeat! There was no shame in the forest...it'd been so much easier when he'd been living there when he was younger...  
  
There, there it was, just past that group of people!  
  
His bladder throbbing insistently now that the restroom sign was finally in sight, he quickened his pace, only to stumble against a body, barely steadying himself before they both toppled over.  
  
"Oh, p-pardon m-" His words caught in his throat as he got a better look at the girl he'd bumped into. "It's you..." he murmured, the brown-haired girl staring back with equal surprise and a hint of caution.  
  
Noticing the way her hand was drifting down to grip the capsule on her belt, he raised his hands up in a gesture one might use to calm an agitated feral pokemon. "H-Hey, now...let's calm ourselves! I assure you, I have no intention of battling you at the moment." Getting sucked into a contest with this trainer was the last thing he wanted to do!  
  
As he shot her a nervous smile in a gesture of reassurance, his gaze flitted past her hat, catching sight of some uniformed people in the far distance, slipping through the crowd. _They're here! I can't let her see them!_ Chest beginning to pound in alarm, he quickly returned his sight to the girl's face, shifting his weight on his heels as he tried to cast his own bodily discomfort from his mind in exchange for a plan. _I suppose this is the literal version of the phrase 'thinking on your feet'..._  
  
"Judging by that look of determination, I suppose you're looking for Team Plasma? I'd heard murmurs they'd arrived in this city." When he got a firm nod in reply, he knew he had to distract her. _We've come too far to fail this critical step..._  
  
It was a shame. He actually kind of liked her. But it appeared they were destined to be adversaries from here on out. He couldn't allow this girl to keep meddling in their plot.  
  
"I'm afraid I didn't see anyone around here, but I have an idea. Let's ride the ferris wheel and see if we can spot them from up there!" Gently but hurriedly taking her hand, he began carefully weaving through the crowds, soon making it to the wheel. He could feel the pent-up water practically _burning_ as he walked away after being _so close_ to relief, but there was no choice! He'd just have to wait it out until his crew had accomplished what they needed and left. This was perfect though! Even if she did spot them from up there, they would be up too high for her to confront them!  
  
As the brunette stepped in, he paused to murmur some instructions to the person running the ride and pass him some money. There, a few rounds in a row should buy them some time.  
  
Time that he wasn't entirely sure he had, he realized as the cart door shut behind him and he took his seat on the cushion.  
  
Crossing his legs tightly and trying not to jiggle them, he allowed a few moments of silence as they both stared out the window, looking eagerly for any sign of Plasma Grunts, but then found himself speaking again.  
  
"You know, I've always been fond of ferris wheels..." he murmured, hoping to distract himself by bringing other things to mind. "I think the mechanics are intriguing, and the circular motions are kind of soothing...When you put all of it together, they're like a collection of elegant formulas..."  
  
He didn't get much more than a nod in response, the trainer too busy straining to see some different angles. It was a pity. This ride might have been nice, just the two of them together...if they weren't about to become enemies. And if he wasn't trying to focus all of his energy on not losing control of his own body.  
  
There was no way they could continue like this. She'd made it clear by this point that she had no intention of switching over to his viewpoint, even if her eyes had never held any true ill-will towards him. She'd make her poor pokemon struggle alongside her until the very end, no matter how badly battle could hurt them...  
  
Softly, he cleared his throat, settling his hands in his lap as close to his crotch as he could allow. "There's...there's something I must tell you." Her head finally turned to give him her full attention, and he flushed slightly as his nerves started kicking in, not helped by the ever-increasing urge to squirm in his seat.  
  
"I'm, er, I'm not quite sure how to explain this, but there are some things you don't know about me...I think it would be best if-ah!"  
  
His words were cut off as he gasped sharply, leaning forward in his seat and fanning his thighs in and out as a sudden surge of urgency ran through him. His bladder had contracted so harshly that he'd actually felt the urine run up his shaft, his muscles barely clenching in time to hold it back. _Arceus, oh Arceus..._  
  
A hand on his shoulder caused him to flinch, and he tried to shrug it away. "It's um, i-it's alright. I'm fine. Now, wh-what I was trying to say was-"  
  
The cart happened to jerk a little as it began its decent from the peak, and he found his bladder throbbing again with it, once more trying to force him to release all of the pressure. A low moan escaped his lips as he shifted his position on the cushion. He couldn't recall ever having to go this badly before, and his hands were shaking as he finally gave in and pressed them firmly between his legs.  
  
"S-Sorry, this isn't how I expected things to go, b-but..." Oh dear Arceus, he felt like he was going to lose this fight at any moment! He couldn't help but bounce and squirm in his seat at this point, his bangs beginning to stick to his forehead as the heat of embarrassment rose inside him. "H-How many times have we gone around?"  
  
She gave him the answer and his desperation surged tenfold. There were still three slow rotations left, and he didn't think he could even make it through the rest of this one dry! At least the girl had her eyes locked on him now, instead of searching out the window where he could now see his grunts hard at work on their task. At least his plan had worked. Sort of.  
  
Crossing his legs again was futile at this point, but he did it anyway, rocking in his seat as he squeezed his eyes shut. This was mortifying. He was supposed to have come here and assisted his grunts with their plot, but instead he was sitting on this ride with their enemy, completely on the verge of-  
  
"Oh no, _oh..._ Oh nononono..."  
  
A fresh wave of urgency had his lower abdomen shuddering as he tried to hunch further, gasping under his breath as the first few beads of wetness leaked out into his underwear. His shaking hands clutched himself so hard _it hurt,_ a whine falling from his lips, but a hot jet shot out anyways, shocking him into opening his eyes again and lasting for a few seconds before he managed to cut it off.  
  
His entire face was sweating now, green strands of hair clinging to the skin like wet grass, and he tried to shift away from the girl who'd put her hand on his thigh as he moved towards the end of the seat. "I-I'm sorry, i-it's- _ohhh...I-It's coming out..."_ he whimpered, feeling a fresh burst of warmth soak his crotch and quickly run along his inner thigh.  
  
His whole frame was shaking like a leaf in the wind now, and despite how clear this loss was, he couldn't bring himself to give in, still fighting his body to stop and _please just hold it._ He couldn't go here, he couldn't soil this ride-  
  
"I-I can't st-stop it..."  
  
His voice had broken partway through that sentence, his body's limitations making themselves perfectly clear to him as his own urine started hissing into the khaki fabric of his pants, and then through his clenched fingers. It was spraying so harshly that he almost couldn't stand it, not after his body was so sore from holding it for so long, and the liquid felt hotter than expected as it started running down his legs and along the seat cushion, soon pattering onto the floor of the still-moving cart. The only sound besides the roaring waterfall (Arceus, _why_ was it _so loud_ , wasn't the act itself mortifying enough without it practically echoing around the cart?) was his own labored panting, born half out of relief and half out of struggle to keep up with how intensely his body was relieving itself. He couldn't bring himself to look at the girl next to him, or at the mess he was involuntarily creating, and soon settled for closing his eyes in shame, a few small tear beads dusting the long lashes where they had formed from his earlier pain.  
  
After what felt like an eternity (but was probably only a few minutes, if he was honest), his bladder finally seemed to empty, the last few dribbles leaking into _absolutely drenched_ fabric before it stopped entirely. He sat in silence for a moment as he allowed his breathing to return to normal, but he wasn't sure he had the courage to open his eyes. A hand on his shoulder forced him to open them anyway, turning to meet the concerned blue gaze staring at him.  
  
"I..." What was one supposed to say in a scenario like this? Especially at his age...  
  
He took a deep breath, starting to shift in his seat before the renewed pattering of liquid running off and hitting the floor made him reconsider the action, his face flushing as red as a cheri berry. Well, he supposed he deserved to sit in this puddle then. _Have I truly not grown at all, since those days in my room at the castle?_  
  
"I, um, I-I apologize...for, well, all of this..." he murmured hoarsely, breaking eye contact to focus on his necklace as he toyed with it. "I...I thought I could hold it until after our little stakeout, but...clearly that wasn't accurate. I-I was actually heading there, before I bumped into you, but then I had to-well, nevermind, I'm rambling..." he muttered the last bit quickly, hoping he'd cut himself off quickly enough. This incident had shaken his composure so badly he'd almost given away the real motive to pulling her into the ride!  
  
"You're never going to take me seriously now, are you...?"  
  
It was a question barely whispered under his breath, and punctuated with an odd chuckle of exhaled laughter as he looked back up at the brunette girl. He was supposed to persuade her of the error of her ways, to bring her over to the side of his-no, _all of Team Plasma's_ ideals. But now all he was in front of her was a sopping wet wreck, too childish to control such a basic function. There was clear pity in her face, and she was rifling through her backpack now, probably looking for something to assist with cleanup.  
  
If he'd already made a fool of himself though, he might as well go ahead and reveal the rest. She'd already seen this side of him. What more respect could she lose for him once he revealed he was part of those she hated?  
  
Clearing his throat so that he could speak past the lump of embarrassment that still threatened to choke him, he tried to sit up straighter and ignore the cooling fabric that squelched as his hips moved. "Er, a-as I was trying to tell you earlier...I am the..."  
  
Could he even call himself that after what he'd done today? Was he even worthy of the title Ghetsis had given him?  
  
"I am the King of Team Plasma."  
  
The rustling of the trainer's backpack stopped immediately, and he watched as she slowly zipped it up and let it creep back onto her shoulders, her shocked eyes not leaving his.  
  
Well, there was no going back now.  
  
"It's true. Ghetsis...he asked me to work alongside him to save the miserable pokemon of this world. That's what I've been doing since we met. I would be more than willing to help your pokemon too, if you ever would let me..." he added, trying to read her expression. He couldn't tell if she was angry with him, she just looked stunned. _I suppose that's to be expected. It is a lot to take in..._  
  
Before he could think of something more to say, some last ditch effort to convince her to join his side (fruitless as he knew such a pursuit would be), the steady motion of the cart finally ceased, and the doors slid open. The sunlight that shone in was a bit of a shock, reminding him that they weren't just in their own little world. They were in the real world, and that little burst of reality quickly sent a rock dropping in his stomach as he moved to stand and the rest of the liquid that had been collected in the creases of his khakis came pouring down his legs, rewetting what had already been drenched enough. Oh Arceus, what was he going to say to the person running the ride? How many mocking crowds would he have to pass through to reach somewhere to bathe and change?  
  
While he was hesitating with those questions, he felt a shoulder brush past his, and the girl was stepping out of the cart with greater speed than such a task required. _She must be in an awful hurry to get away from me._  
  
"Hey, what's up with that trainer?"  
  
"She's got a look in her eyes, I don't like it!"  
  
"Run along kid, we aren't doing anything of your concern!"  
  
The shouts were coming from a few feet ahead, and he soon spotted a group of his uniformed associates lined up and staring down their challenger. _She's found them!_  
  
Darting out of the cart without paying attention to any onlookers, he arrived just behind her, tossing one of his own pokeballs over her head. As the light flashed and she ducked, he heard one of the men shout to him, backing away from the darumaka that had just emerged from the capsule and was now hopping from foot to foot between the groups.   
  
"My King, is there a problem?!?"  
  
"There's no problem! You're part of the people we brought in to help us save the pokemon around here. Naturally, you are under my protection as well. Run, quickly, and let this battle cover your retreat! Now, Darumaka!"   
  
The short red monster clapped its hands together, then lunged towards the girl, screeching its name louder and louder. As the crowd and the girl covered their ears from the Uproar, his teammates bolted away through the openings, soon disappearing from sight. While his pokemon paused for a second to catch its breath, his new rival whipped around (a bit unsteadily), soon realizing she'd missed her chance to catch his people. Gritting her teeth, she reached to chuck her own capsule into the fray and swiftly backed around to put some distance between them, ending up several feet opposite of him as an oshawott shook itself awake and took on a fighting stance. He'd felt his face flush red when she moved away from him, leaving his soaked outfit exposed to the public. The crowd had fled from the battle for the most part, not wanting to get caught up in a fight that was clearly more than sport, and the few that were sticking around hadn't recovered from the Uproar yet, but they would soon...and then they would all notice...  
  
Before he had a chance to give a command, she'd pointed forwards, and her starter chattered in reply, repositioning itself and launching a strong stream of water towards his darumak-wait, that was missing his pokemon entirely and-  
  
Water drenched his outfit like a fire hose, leaving him dripping wet and struggling not to get pushed back by the force of the attack before the Water Gun ceased a moment later. Oshawott was taking up a defensive position as it awaited its opponent's next move, and he studied it for just a moment before casting a baffled look towards his rival. She or her pokemon never would have missed their mark at this range, so that had to have been on purpose. Was it payback for the fact that he was her enemy now?  
  
She only answered his puzzled gaze with a slight nod of her head, but he finally realized what had happened as he caught murmurs from the few recovering spectators around them.  
  
"Ugh, I hope that thing doesn't use Uproar again...I'm still dizzy. What'd I miss?"  
  
"Oh man, looks like someone's gonna need a change of clothes after this battle..."  
  
"Dang, that oshawott must've missed by a mile! That poor dude's soaked!"  
  
Those blue eyes held something bittersweet, he could tell that much from here. She wasn't going to hold back from now on. She wasn't going to let _any part_ of Team Plasma slide. But she was willing to do this small favour, at least, to help him this one time. A last gesture of good will before they both took their place at their respective sides.  
  
He could respect her for that. He would always respect her. Maybe this was even a sign that she still respected him too.  
  
He wasn't sure if a smile would be appropriate in this situation, so he settled for a slight nod to convey his gratitude. Right, now to focus on this battle. He still had his duties as King to uphold, and he wasn't planning to lose. Team Plasma _would_ prevail in the end, and he would build the sort of world that pokemon truly deserved...  
  
"Alright, my friend...go for an Uproar once more!"


End file.
